


Offering Protection

by aeternum_vale



Series: Offering Protection [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Grief/Mourning, Handcuffs, M/M, Masochistic tendencies, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, dead totsuka y'all, mentioned so Misaki can be sad, minor mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Straight up PWP. Misaki is in a gang when his best friend (Totsuka) gets shot and dies in his arms. Later he returns to one of the cops,  for comfort. The cop is an old friend from high school who he doesn't remember (but remembers him and something he mentioned he'd like to try). Handcuffing. Mirror near the end. Blindfolding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't edited this so there may be mistakes. I wanted this to delve a lot farther and have more like...shaming but didn't know how to fit it in. Anyway. This is pure PWP just straight up don't expect a real story or anything

The petite redhead sat at the shoddy table, a scowl on his face. The light buzzing overhead cast a strange yellow twinge on his freckled skin which was, much like his close covered in blood in places. His face was pale and devoid of any emotion. Misaki Yata swallowed hard as he listened to the sirens pass outside, the constant hum of the shitty streets he lived on. He laid his head back on the scratched up table, blood matted hair falling in his eyes as the handcuffs digging into his wrists which were restrained behind his back. The clock on the wall ticked out the same irritating, almost unsettling rhythm that he thought would only drive him closer to insanity, if his day hadn’t been shitty enough.  
The door creaked open and there came a lazy sigh, one he had grown to hate after merely minutes of the previous hour’s investigation. He felt cold hands grip his wrist all too harshly and heard a tiny click. The handcuffs fell away as he was hoisted, rather dragged to his feet. 

Saruhiko Fushimi had been one of his interrogating officers and certainly not the worst but not the best. Misaki felt somehow drawn to him, like he remembered him from somewhere but… His thoughts were cut short. “You’re free to go,” The blue-eyed officer stated in the most bored tone in the world. “If you have any information or need anything, contact me.” The business card was shoved into Misaki’s tanned hand without any care or politeness at all. On any other given day, he’d have had half a mind to give this jerk or anyone else his piece of mind but tonight…

Misaki just nodded, shoving the paper into the pocket of his shorts and heading for the door. “Thank you for all of your help,” he whispered hollowly. What was there to say in such a situation? One of his best friends had just been shot in the head, had died in his arms after painting the small adult’s frame with brain matter and viscera. He was beyond traumatized. Even when they had brought him in for questioning, manhandling him and slamming him into a chair, he hadn’t put up his usual fight. What point was there… He tried to shake the memories from his head as he made his ways back to his shitty apartment on the outskirts of town. The town was bad but his side was worse. 

He made his way up the rusting metal steps, listening to them groan as he did so. Once inside his apartment, he grabbed clean clothes, a towel, and his shower caddy filled with soaps. The communal bathhouse was only a block away and…well frankly he didn’t want to be painted in Totsuka’s brains for the rest of his life. Depressed as he was, he had to go on…and showering was important. If he had to smell the metallic stench of blood on himself much longer he was certain, he would hurl anyway. Shoving his feelings and thoughts aside, Misaki made his way back down the unsteady metal steps and trudged towards the bathhouse. 

He was thankful to have it to himself and washed three times, nearly giving himself physical burns to wash the stench of blood from his skin. On his way out, he deposited his clothes in a dumpster, but only after plucking the business card from his pocket. He stared at it for a long time. 

‘If I need anything…’ Misaki needed a lot of things. He needed someone to talk to. He needed his best friend back. He needed to feel like life made sense and that the gang he had joined was all just for fun. But no, someone had gotten hurt. Someone had gotten killed. He hadn’t been strong enough so in a way…it was his fault… He could feel a lump growing in his throat and his feet began to move on their own. Before he could control himself, he found himself on the doorsteps of higher end apartment. He stared at the doorbell for a long time, taking deep breaths and trying to control the tears that threatened at his eyes. 

The door swung open before he had time to think. An annoyed tongue click but there was a flicker of softness in the tall blue’s eyes. “Misaki. Is there something you need to tell me?” 

Misaki pushed his way inside, throwing himself against Saruhiko’s chest. It was broader than his, but not by much and thin yet oddly comforting. He smelled of expensive shower gel and his uniform like the dry cleaners. Misaki gripped the fabric at his chest and began sobbing hysterically, mumbling incoherently. 

He heard the door close and another annoyed sigh as he was slowly led to the couch. “If you keep acting like this, I won’t know how to control myself,” the other told him sharply.

Misaki looked up at him confused. But that’s when he noticed it, a predatory gleam in Saruhiko’s eyes that made his body ache. He couldn’t quite explain it… perhaps because he had just lost someone? 

“Ya just met me…ya can’t just say thing like that,” Misaki protested, cheeks flushed from both crying and embarrassment. 

“Idiot Misaki,” the other groaned, covering his face with his hand. “We went to high school together. Before you dropped out…” 

 

Misaki gasped softly. “O-oh I see…Nonetheless…” he mumbled, squirming against Saruhiko a bit and causing them both to groan. 

“Nonetheless, what?” Saruhiko leaned in and blew on the shell of his ear softly. It made his entire body tingle and jolt. He wanted to cry out softly but instead he covered his mouth. 

“Did you come here with information?” Saruhiko asked coolly. 

Misaki stared into his blue eyes and shook his head, looking a bit ashamed of himself. He wasn’t sure why he had come here but he knew had had needed to be here. Oddly enough, he wasn’t regretting the decision at all. 

“Then…” Saruhiko leaned forward, nipping the shell of his ear softly, “you came here to have your wounds licked, didn’t you?” Another kiss on his ear and then Saru’s warm  
tongue was tracing down his throat. Misaki felt himself squirm and moan softly. He couldn’t say no, not when his body and mind where already screaming yes. 

“Tell me what you want,” Saruhiko persisted, nipping and tugging softly at the virgin skin on his neck. “Do you want me to make you feel good? Do you want me to take your pain away?” 

Misaki was surprised by how talkative he was. He had barely been this talkative during the interrogation but now…Oh god, Misaki’s body was already begging. His pants were already tented. 

“Please…please take my pain...distract me somehow…I don’t care how…just please…” he begged, half crying. 

There was a momentary pause. A pale hand pressed against his tanned face and Saruhiko nodded. “Do you trust me? I remember you saying in high school you wouldn’t mind it…being hurt…so I looked into some things…” His eyes were bright with excitement. Misaki shuddered and nodded at last. The last thing he saw before Saruhiko’s work tie slipped around his eyes, blackening his vision was a pair of blue eyes, clouded in lust. 

His senses seemed to ignite in an instant; the smell of the other, his touch, the feeling of Misaki’s clothes still on his body…everything was so different and intriguing. The first thing he noticed was his body being scooped up and gently carried before being plopped onto a bed. Weight shifted atop him, he heard soft metal clinking as Saruhiko took his wrists. He gasped suddenly as cold metal closed around them and he gave a soft tug. He was handcuffed to the bedpost. 

“S-saruhiko…” He whined softly. 

“Are they too tight, Mi. Sa. Ki?” The other asked, drawing out his name, kissing his throat with each syllable. The smaller male felt his manhood twitch and he shook his head vigorously from side to side. 

He heard rustling of clothes, then shuffling in the drawer next to him, and then finally, Saruhiko began to free him from the prison that was his clean clothes. His shirt buttons were undone and the garment quickly pushed away, next he knew hot breath moved across his chest before Saruhiko’s tongue rolled across his left nipple. 

Misaki gasped loudly, arching up into the touch. He heard a chuckle of amusement. “So sensitive…so pink…Naughty Misaki must do this to himself…” Misaki didn’t have time to confirm nor deny, thankfully. Saru’s mouth captured the bud and began suckling on it, rolling it with his tongue, nipping at it with his teeth while his right hand tugged, pressed, and rubbed at the right nub. Misaki cried out loudly, tugging softly at his chains in an attempt to cover his mouth from embarrassment. He could feel Saru suck harder, pulling upward with his lips and abusing his nipples until it tingled and stung, causing his entire body to jump. 

“S-saruhiko!” He begged, pressing his hips up in a desperate attempt to grind against him, only to be denied momentarily. He heard a soft chuckle against his skin and slowly Saruhiko’s tongue moved lower, leaving languid, warm trails. He nipped and sucked here and there, leaving marks all over the other’s freckled body. The hot muscle traced his rib cage, dipped into his navel and then finally stopped above his hips. Misaki could feel his nose press against the last piece of remaining underwear, Misaki’s soaking boxer briefs. 

“Misaki is already like this…just from a bit of teasing…how cute…” he heard the other whisper seductively. The tone made him shudder, rightfully so. Saruhiko’s nose pressed against his clothed erection and moved upward slowly, causing him to groan quietly. After a few seconds too long, Saru’s lips teasingly kissed the tip of his weeping manhood which peaked out over his waistband. 

“Saruhiko…please stop teasing…” Misaki panted. 

The other laughed softly and pulled down his underwear at a painstakingly slow pace. And pain was certainly the right word. With his heightened senses, the feeling almost hurt but not in an unpleasant way. The freedom as he sprang forth was enough to make him sigh in relief but his sigh was only quickly replaced by a loud gasp of please as Saruhiko’s warm mouth immediately took the tip of his erection. Misaki’s toes curled softly and his back arched sharply as Saruhiko took him deeper, massaging his sack as he did so. 

With each bob of his head, hollowing of his cheeks, and lick along Misaki’s manhood, his voice rose to choked out pleas for release. He could feel heat pooling all too quickly in his stomach and he cried out a warning for Saruhiko. As if he already knew, the other pulled away quickly and gripped his hand around Misaki’s base tightly, denying him. “Not yet, Misaki…” he purred in his ear, causing the smaller to shiver. 

Misaki heard a small cap pop open and felt the breath return to his earlobe. “Misaki…I’m going to prepare you to enter you…can you be a good boy if I let go of you?” He asked harshly. 

His tone alone was enough to make Misaki want to spill his see on the sheets but he nodded nonetheless. Saruhiko’s grip slowly subsided and he felt the heat in his stomach ease for the time being though his body felt supercharged. He listened carefully to the squelching sound of lubricant being warmed on long fingers before feeling Saruhiko’s mouth on his inner thigh, sucking softly and causing him to whimper. 

The first digit slipped in, filling him up with discomfort at first. He arched his body at the strange foreign object and pressed against it instinctively. “S-saru…I-it’s wei-weird…” He moaned. 

“Shhh…” Saruhiko murmured. “Give it a minute, okay?” He didn’t move his finger until Misaki felt it. It was like a sharp jolt of electricity. Stimulating lubricant? Just how prepared was he!? Misaki felt somewhat jealous but he didn’t have time to ask as Saruhiko began slowly moving his finger in and out of the redhead, causing him to squirm. 

By the third finger, Misaki’s prostate had been found and he was a moaning, pleading mess as Saruhiko hooked and scissor his fingers inside of the other. Even blindfolded, Misaki could feel the blue eyes on him as he tried to fuck himself against Saruhiko’s fingers. 

“Shit…Misaki…I can’t hold back when you’re like this,” he growled, pulling his fingers out of the smaller male. 

“Saru…Saru…” Misaki whined. He felt the handcuffs come off and Saruhiko none-too-gently flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air. There are a few moments of nothing as he heard more lubricant being applied and then being tossed aside before Saruhiko was buried inside him in one quick thrust, instantly hitting his sweet spot and making his vision go white. 

He screamed Saruhiko’s name loudly as the other slammed into him repeatedly, moaning his name roughly. After a few seconds of hard, rapid thrusts the blindfold fell away and what Misaki saw embarrassed and surprised him. 

Saruhiko lifted his chin and made him look at their reflection in the mirror at the end of the bed. Misaki’s entire body was flush, his cheeks stained with tears, his mouth hanging open softly with drool running down his chin. He was covered in marks from Saruhiko, who was buried deep inside of him, kissing the back of his neck over and over and moaning his name. Misaki screamed out Saru’s name as he hit his prostate again, causing the redhead to bury his face in the pillows and press his ass up into Saru, sucking him in deeper. Both of them moaned loudly as they began to release simultaneously. Saruhiko rocked his hips into Misaki hard as his hand rubbed him off, desperate to ride out their orgasms to the last drop. Misaki collapsed against the pillow instantly, moaning softly over and over from being over stimulated. Saruhiko collapsed beside him, placing an arm over him. 

“Misaki…” he panted quietly… His voice was so tired. “I can offer you more than sex. I can offer you protection…” he whispered. 

The other nodded softly, desperately trying not to doze off…knowing he’d need to clean up.


End file.
